Lost And Found Again
by SushiFork
Summary: She was always struggling to figure who she truly was and find a meaning in her life. It wasn't until she met the Sand siblings that she was able to find herself. OCx? On Hiatus. Sorry Folks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all, this is my very first fanfic and it's definitely a work in progress. Currently I have no idea where I'm exactly going with this story so suggestions do help. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! Just my own characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Lost

A thousand tears poured on the sand as her heart cried for the freedom from the burden of living in such a world that could destroy everything so easily. Every part of her body cried in rebellion, anger, frustration, denial, everything. How could her life come to this? Everything she worked so hard for vanished like her tears into the sand.

Nothing was permanent in life and she knew it all too well, but she had hoped that just this once her hard work would have paid off. She just felt so utterly useless once again. She wanted to have some kind of meaning in her life. She wanted to have done something with herself and to be useful. She wanted to be able to at least protect her family or at least die trying. However, even that plan failed. She was of no use. She no longer had any purpose.

What was the point of life if you had no purpose and no reason for being needed? Not having a purpose made her feel even more useless than before. She wanted to be free of the horrible feeling of uselessness and apathy. She became even more angry for despairing and not even trying to be hopeful. She angrily punched the cold sand as she finally gave into her exhaustion.

* * *

Previously...

Her entire village and family lay in ruin and she was utterly helpless to stop it. Her father was murdered right before her eyes while her mother was raped mercilessly in front of him. The horror within both her parents eyes made her shudder and yet she could do nothing. As she watched the horrors in front of her, all she could do was sob and hang her head low in an attempt to block out the scene before her.

She had looked up to the yelp of her sister. Her screaming younger sister fought with all her might against her captors as she tried to run back to her father and mother. Even she seemed to be trying to do something in the hopeless situation. Then they gave her sister a hard blow to the head rendering her unconscious or even dead. She cried out in terror as her beloved sister's body fell the floor with a thud.

They then headed for her and all she could think to do was run and leave her family behind. Even now, as her treasured sister's body was being dragged away, all she could think about was escape. All her body would allow her to do was to try to flee from the horrid events. When she had managed to struggle free from the ropes binding her, she ran as far and as fast as she could.

She traveled far through a thick forest for some time while never even looking back once. While her body kept moving, her soul started to weep. Before she knew it, she was wet from her tears and drenched from head to toe from the sad little storm cloud above her. She kept moving quickly through the forest with the strange storm cloud until she finally stumbled into the desert. Even then she kept willing her body to move as far out into the desert as she could.

When she did finally stop from exhaustion, she had no idea as to where she was. She didn't care how lost she was though. She had given up. In that lone, unforgiving desert night she collapsed into what she thought would ultimately be her grave.

* * *

Kankuro roamed lazily in the desert on his morning patrol. He had always loved the morning patrols because the desert wasn't quite hot enough to scorch your skin, but it was still warm and beautiful. He was a man of the desert, born and raised. The desert was his home and would always be a place of beauty.

He sighed blissfully as he scanned the desert horizon in all it's beauty. Then he saw a strange sight from afar. Randomly in the remoteness of the desert was a small rain cloud hovering over a slumped figure. Talk about having a cloud over you heard, Kankuro thought to himself slightly amused as he cautiously approached the lone figure.

Once he was twenty or so feet away, he realized that the figure was girl, battered and bruised. She lay almost broken-looking in a messy, bloody heap; not to mention that the rain cloud still hovered oddly over her. He puzzled over the strange sight before moving even closer to the girl.

When Kankuro reached the girl's side, he saw her shivering and immediately tried to remove her from the strange rain cloud's reach because he realized how close to death she was. Oddly enough, the rain cloud followed her. Kankuro pondered over this strange cloud for a bit because he knew he had to get her out of the rain since she felt like she was on fire.

Again he tried to remove her from the rain cloud's shadow by carrying her to an even further distance. Still, it was to no avail. He sighed in defeat as he picked up the girl once more and headed into the direction of Suna with the rain cloud in tow. Since it would be a bit of a long trek back, he decided to curiously examine the girl in his arms.

She had dark, nearly black long hair that, at this moment, was messily soaked and cloaking her face. As far as he could tell, she was in her late teens although she looked fairly young. The only indication of her true age was the few lines of worry that faintly lined her face.

Upon closer inspection, Kankuro could see that she was at least a little beautiful despite her matted and bloodied hair across her face. He wondered what her eyes looked like under her closed and worried looking lids.

He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She must have gone through some terrible ordeal to be found unconscious in the middle of the desert with a rain cloud of all things trailing her.

Kankuro looked up at the suspicious rain cloud as he thought this. He needed to figure out why it was following her and what to do with it when he got to Suna. It never left her so it obviously had to do something with her specifically. Perhaps she was a powerful shinobi who could control the rain clouds even in unconscious exhaustion. He wondered if it could be some kind of strange trap by an enemy, but quickly dismissed it as he once again looked fondly at the girl.

Something about her moved him sympathy and even fondness. He felt this was strange because he hadn't even technically met her. He just felt so protective of her because she looked so helpless out there. She was so fragile looking and so sad. She looked almost as sad as his brother Gaara did when he found out his uncle was trying to assassinate him as a child. The difference being here was that Gaara wasn't ever helpless like she was now.

He looked upon the girl once again and could only sigh at his odd affection for her. This girl was definitely going to be an interesting ordeal for him once he got to Suna seeing as how he was already growing a bit attached. Kankuro was also a bit worried about what would happen to her in Suna. He was sure Gaara wouldn't be too pleased with him for bringing some foreign possible threat right into the city.

Kankuro could only sigh at all the difficulties would arise from him bringing her to Suna. He could only hope for the best as he neared Suna with the girl and strange storm cloud in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro halted at the entrance to Suna while trying to explain to the confused guard why he was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms while hoping he didn't notice the strange rain cloud peaking out from behind him.

"Uh, Kankuro-sama, you may have permission to enter, but you know that she has to be approved by the Kazekage's examination committee first" the guard tried explaining while barring his entrance to Suna.

"I'm well aware of our procedures for foreigners entering Suna. Where do you think I was headed in the first place?" Kankuro barked while pushing his way past the guard.

Ever since the Akatsuki attack that almost killed Gaara, Suna had set up a much more strict policy on who ever entered its borders. Every shinobi had to go through periodical psychological testing to make sure they were not being used as spies. Any outside and unknown visitor was put through an even more thorough and vigorous testing to ensure that they were not an enemy.

"Well Kankuro-sama, I have to escort you the committee because you were the one carrying her in. You must also complete some testing. This is all according to..."

"The Kazekage's policy, I know" Kankuro finished. He already knew all of these procedures because he was the one who helped his brother develop them in the first place.

"Now if you would so kindly let me pass and escort me to the medical building where these procedures are held" Kankuro asked a bit sarcastically. The guard nodded his approval and called for a his replacement as he escorted Kankuro to the medical buildings. The rain cloud was still in tow, although it was starting to become smaller and smaller the further they got into Suna. Kankuro noticed that as the rain cloud became smaller, the more the frail girl in his arms started to squirm.

As soon as they had reached the medical building, the rain cloud disappeared into a bit of mist and suddenly the girl's pale green eyes opened. She peered up in shock and terror at Kankuro who, by now, had been gripping her rather tightly to keep her from struggling out of his arms.

"Who... who are you?! What are you doing?! Help!" the girl screamed in his arms while waving frantically to anyone who could see. Kankuro clamped on tight to the struggling girl, trying to calm her down.

"Wait, hey stop, I'm not here to hurt you. I found... OUCH!" he bellowed at her as she elbowed him right in the face. He promptly dropped her as the shocked guard tried to run over and restrain the combative girl. Kankuro clutched his bloody nose and cursed loudly before regaining his composure. He grabbed the girl roughly and dragged her kicking and screaming into the medical building.

"If you would just cooperate and listen to me... stop struggling! I found you in the desert alone... ugh... I'm not trying... ouch... to hurt you!" he finally told her as he pulled her up to his face so she was just a mere inches from him. He looked at how her eyes were glowing an angry green as she ground her teeth at him.

"Look, why don't you believe me. I will tell you exactly where I'm taking you and..."

"Where am I?!" she demanded bravely at the much taller man in front of her. Although she was finally calming down and assessing the situation she was in, she was still weary. Everything in her mind was very foggy and she could only remember bits of what had happened to her. In fact, she only really knew that something terrible had befallen her, but she couldn't pinpoint what.

She gazed at the rather handsome man in front of her with a questioning look. He had purple kabuki paint across his face, deep brown eyes, and a mess of chocolate hair. Even though he was glaring at her with a possibly broken nose, he held an air of charm to his demeanor making her feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Um... who are you?" she tried asking a little nicer this time.

"I should be the one asking the questions here" Kankuro attempted a sneer as he clutched his throbbing nose. "Ugh, first off, why did you attack me?! I was only trying to help you out. And who are you? Where did you come from?" he started to list the questions, "What is your business in Sunagakure? What was that strange rain cloud following you around?..."

"Uh, Kankuro, I think those questions will be asked by the examiner. You are not permitted to examine her since you were the one who brought her in" the guard once again intervened.

"I know, I know. I helped to make up those damn rules, remember?"

"Yes Kankuro-sama. Now if I may, I will be escorting her to the exam room. Someone should be coming to get you shortly" the guard said matter-of-factly and with that he escorted the girl up into a large, white exam room.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl peered around the room curiously, noting that the room was very bare. White walls covered every corner of the room except for one large mirror on the wall in front of her. There were various metal instruments in the corner, but she was otherwise alone. She nervously sat on the exam table, unsure of what to expect. Her mind drifted to that terrible night. Fuzzy thoughts hung in her mind, but she still couldn't comprehend what they were. All she knew was that something terrible happened and she needed to find out why. She finally gave up trying to remember and laid down on the exam table, unsure of what was to come next. After a long couple of minutes in which she counted the numerous white tiles in the room, someone came shuffling in.

"Good day miss. I am Doctor Kitsune, I will be the doctor examining and evaluating you today. Now first off the list is your name" the narrow fox-faced doctor questioned her in his flowing white cloak. Narrow black eyes peered at her with a questioning gaze while he awaited her reply.

"My name?... uh..." the girl puzzled. She thought long and hard over this simple question until only two names appeared in her mind. "I think... well I'm not sure, but I think my name is either Kagami or Toshi."

"What do you mean you think? How can you not know your own name?" Dr. Kitsune peered at her, obviously annoyed with her answer.

"I... I just don't remember..." she whispered quietly.

He eyed her suspiciously before motioning to the large mirror. His eyes sparked up with a sudden idea. This situation could be very advantageous to him and he moved quickly with his new plan. He ordered his assistants to do as he bid. Before she knew it, a handful of people dressed in white grabbed her and strapped her down to the cold metal table.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this!? What are you do..." she tried to struggle as her mouth was gagged by a nameless face in a white coat. Her arms were strapped down along with her legs so moving became futile. Finally, as her struggles slowed, a figure appeared beside her.

"Since you suspiciously don't know your name, we have reason to believe you may be an enemy spy. How convenient of you to just forget your name. We will now do a memory extraction procedure to find out who you really are" Dr. Kitsune smiled wickedly. It seemed to her that he got some sick thrill out of performing the procedure. " You will also be the first test subject for this type of procedure. Let's hope it works" an even wider grin spread across the doctor's face as he motioned for the process to start.

Her eyes widened as numerous wires were placed all over her body. Dr. Kitsune performed several hand signs which caused the wires to start to glow. Then she felt a light and strange sensation creeping through her brain. The sensation started to get stronger and very painful as she heard the doctor do additional hand signs. Suddenly, the pain became unbearable and she thrashed about, trying to free herself from this torture. She started to scream as loud as possible through her gagged mouth in hopes that someone would hear her.

She felt her fuzzy memories flash before her mind as they started to all melt away into an even more garbled mess than they were before. As her memories seeped out of her mind, she managed to grab a hold of a single image in her mind: A young girl with flashy green eyes and long chocolate colored hair. A smug smile seemed to hang on the girl's lips. That smile suddenly evoked a single name in her mind. "TOSHI!!!" the writhing girl screamed a muffled cry as she lost consciousness.

"Guard the door! Make sure no one comes by and catches us" Dr. Kistune hissed in worry. The girl's loud, but muffled screams could possibly be heard outside the exam room and he didn't want to be caught doing this controversial technique. He had already been told that he wasn't allowed to use it, but if he could prove that it worked, he would be hailed a genius. Not only would the technique extract memories, but also the abilities of the shinobi it was performed on. Perhaps he could become influential enough to be the Kazekage's advisor, though the frightening man was hard to impress.

Suddenly he felt his brain spasming from the technique. Sharp pains coursed through his body as he realized a little too late that his technique had failed. He felt like electricity was painfully shooting with in his veins. He screamed loudly in agony as he clutched his sides and collapsed onto the ground.

­__________________________________________________________________________________

After getting the paper work filled out for the strange girl he found, Kankuro left the administrative part of the medical building. He sighed at his already busy morning and shoved his hands into his pockets as he meandered around the large building in no particular direction. He knew he should get back to his patrol, but his mind kept wandering back to that girl.

Who was she and what happened to her? He couldn't shake the image of her pale green eyes glaring up at him bravely or how her lips thinned into a frown. He touched his bruised up nose as he remembered her angrily elbowing him as well. She was definitely a fiery one. Perhaps he should check up on her. The interrogation couldn't possibly take too long because the girl seemed to have a total memory loss.

With that agenda on mind, Kankuro started to head towards the long hallway he knew the girl would be in. As he turned the corner to enter said hallway, he heard a muffled cry and a white coated assistant stare at him nervously from the entrance of one of the exam rooms.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" he questioned angrily as he jogged towards the assistant.

"Uh... oh nothing... Kankuro-sama you can't go in there! Please don't enter the exam room!... the doctor is still examining her!" the nervous assistant implored as more cries were heard from within the room. Further enraged by the additional sounds coming from the exam room, Kankuro shoved the assistant out of his way and burst through the door.

What he found were additional assistants huddled with one another as they watched the doctor clutching his sides and screaming. The doctor was flailing about wildly as electricity seemed to be oozing out of his skin and blood was seeping out of his nose. On the exam table was the girl, pale, perspiring, and unconscious with a rain cloud yet again looming over her. Finally the doctor collapsed as everyone within the room held their breath in anticipation to Kankuro's response to the whole scene.

"Now WHO is going to tell me what is going on here? ALL of you will be severely punished by the Kazekage himself so you better tell me what is going on if you don't want to get killed!" Kankuro threatened. He glared angrily at all the assistants nervously staring at the ground until finally one came forward; A light-haired, meek young man.

"Um, Kankuro-sama, well... Dr. Kitsune here performed his experimental technique on this woman. It... it seems that the technique didn't work... I'm sorry Kankuro-sama! I didn't want any part in this! Dr. Kitsune made me! He threatened me!" the meek assistant started to plead his case.

"ENOUGH! All of you are responsible for what has happened here. I will have the guards detain all of you" Kankuro barked at them and as if on cue, several guards arrived at the scene. "Detain them until further notice. Take the doctor to the medical ward and put him under guarded surveillance" he ordered the guards.

"Er, what about the girl Kankuro-sama?" a guard spoke up as he looked nervously at the ominous rain cloud hovering over her.

"I'll take her myself." With that, he scooped up the frail girl into his arms and headed towards the medical ward. The rain cloud trailed behind, but it never poured a single drop of rain onto them. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to protect the girl that he still didn't even know the name of. He would have to speak with Gaara on the matter, but he planned to have the girl near him so he could keep an eye on her and take care of her.


End file.
